


The Darkness Rises

by Myra_Bones



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (That means Lily and James), Bad Dumbledore, Canonical Character Death, Child Abuse, Dark Harry, Dark is not Evil, Gen, Like Whoa, M/M, Manipulative Dumbledore, Slytherin Harry, Tell me if I missed anything, Will add more as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 15:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8333593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myra_Bones/pseuds/Myra_Bones
Summary: Just a little snippet of an idea I had and had to write up. Not sure if I'll every finish it.
---
Harry grows up abused, ignored and belittled. His only friends are a dog and two cats - though his teacher, Mr. Lupin, is always kind to him. Still, it is of no great surprise to anyone who knew him when the prodigal child grows up darker than anyone expected... or hoped.





	

His breathing was quick and erratic as he walked through the street, towards the house of his best friend. He should have been there, should have done something, and now it might be too late. If the Dark Lord had gotten there before him, his best friend might be dead, or worse. He still remembered the Inferi the lord made from his victims… he couldn't be attacked by the dead, decaying corpse of his best friend. He wouldn't survive, as strong as he was. He wouldn't be able to fight.

Even from afar, he could see the smoke. He could see the large crowd of muggles outside as soon as he rounded the corner, the curse having obliterated the Fidelius charm. He ignored them, quickening his pace until he burst through the crowd and into the house. There, his breath stuttered for a moment as he saw the corpse of James Potter, his wand still clutched in his hand and aimed towards the front door. For a moment, he had the absurd thought that Potter may rise still, and his wand was in the perfect position to curse him… but of course that was ridiculous. Potter was dead, he wouldn't be cursing anyone.

Taking a deep breath, he stepped over the body. Potter was dead, but maybe Lily was not. Maybe, just maybe, the Dark Lord had kept his promise. Maybe he could save her.  
This thought send his heart racing again, and he used the adrenaline spiraling through his body to bolt up the stairs. The first door was open, the room empty. The second held nothing more. The nursery, then? He thought of where the smoke had come from, from the back of the house. If it had been the front, he would have seen her from outside.  
He hesitated as his hand landed on the doorknob, grasping it tight enough for his fingers to grow cold, before he steeled himself and turned it, swinging the door open.

The first thing that hit him was shock. Despite knowing, deep in his heart, that the Dark Lord would never spare a muggleborn, he still felt shock when he saw her dead body on the ground. It hit him hard enough to send him tumbling to his knees, and like a baby, he crawled forward towards her. ''Lily,'' he breathed, tears clouding his eyes. He reached out, gently carding a hand through her fiery hair. Closed her eyes, felt the ice cold skin. He'd been too late. Much too late. She'd been dead before he even left the house.

He didn't know how long he sat there, didn't know how he ended up cradling her body in his lap, didn't know how long his cheeks had been wet from his own tears. All he knew is that eventually, after minutes, hours or days, a cry cut through his own, isolated space. His head whipped up, a gasp falling from him when he saw the babe in the crib. He gently lowered Lily's head so he could get up, crouching in front of the crying child. ''Momma,'' Harry said, letting out a sob. ''Momma!''

''Hello, child,'' he said, drawing the young boy's attention to him instead, though he was still sobbing. ''Are you hurt? Auwie?'' he asked, lifting him gently and balancing him on one hip. His free hand fumbled for his wand and found it eventually, casting a diagnosis spell. It found the mark on Harry's forehead just as the child pointed at it; an ugly, jaded cut right above his eyes. He glanced into the bed and found several tiles from the roof crumpled and broken in it. If that was what had caused this cut, Harry was lucky to still have both eyes. Or to be alive, for that matter.

He shoved that thought to the back of his head, where he locked it with Occlumency shields. He would think about that later. Now wasn't the time to wonder about Harry's survival: now was the time to think about the rest of this child's life.

He couldn't heal the child now, his skin was more delicate than any of the charms he knew could handle. He had several potions that would easily heal the cut on his forehead ... but in his haste, he had barely remembered to grab his wand, let alone his emergency kit. He'd have to take the boy to his home, then. Nodding to himself at what resembled a plan, he got up.

He grabbed a nearby bag and cast a space-expansion charm on it before summoning everything dear in the room. Harry's blanket, a picture of him and his parents, a picture of the other three men. Several toys he knew Harry liked. He summoned the diary he knew Lily kept for her son, putting it in there as well. Harry deserved the memento's of his parents, he would appreciate them when he was old enough.

Satisfied that he had everything of value as well as several outfits, he carried the child downstairs, intent on keeping him close. Once he got downstairs, however, he got another surprise. Sirius Black was on his knees next to James' body, eyes on the lifeless man, but looked up when he saw someone walking in his peripheral vision.

''Snape,'' he said, and his voice held the same heat and anger to it that it always had. Yet, this time, it didn't seem to bite nearly as much as normal. Angry, yes… but aside from that, lifeless. No passion, no love. Severus felt much the same way, as if the largest part of himself had been ripped away. His eyes as dead as his friend, as lifeless as her body. But something changed in Black the moment he saw Harry. Some of the life returned to his eyes and he jumped up. ''Harry? He's alive? Give him to me!'' he said, holding out his hands. Harry, who by now had stopped sobbing even if he was nowhere near calm, clutched onto Severus' dark robes. ''I'm his godfather!''

''As am I,'' Severus said smoothly, keeping his hold of Harry and not handing him over yet. ''Lily made me his godfather as Potter made you. He's to be placed with either one of us.''

Black's face scrunched up into a scowl, shooting the other man a glare. ''Don't do this, Snape. Don't turn this into a custody battle,'' he hissed. ''You're not a father. You're a death eater. I wouldn't entrust a rat to your care, let alone my godson!''

Severus let a smirk fall over his face even as one hand gently cupped the back of Harry's head, long fingers carding through the smattering of dark hair. ''For all everyone knows, Black, you're a death eater as well. After all, who else would the Potters entrust their Secret with… Pettigrew?'' he asked as if it was ridiculous, eyes sparkling.

Black's face fell, and his hands clenched into loose fists at his sides. ''You knew,'' he whispered, appearing even more sullen than before. He raised his head again, grey eyes boring into Severus' own dark ones. ''You knew he was a traitor. You knew the Secret wasn't safe with him. You bastard! You caused their deaths!'' His voice had raised to a scream at the end, and his face appeared manic. ''You killed James! Killed Lily! And now you want to finish the job with Harry! I swear to god, Snape, even if I must spend every knut I own on it I will do everything I can to ensure Harry never comes into your care,'' he hissed furiously.

Severus' reply was halted when another voice interrupted their conversation. ''Oh, I'm sure it won't come to that, Sirius,'' said a jovial voice, and both men looked up at Dumbledore as he entered the ruins of the house.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little snippet I thought up. There is a very great chance I will never continue this. If this happens, I'll put it up for adoption.
> 
> Additionally, in my story Fleamont and Euphemia Potter simply do not exist. This is for two reasons:  
> 1\. I need a good connection to the Black line, as you will see later.  
> 2\. The fandom has widely accepted that Charlus and Dorea are Harry's grandparents, and I like to keep this tradition despite the ever-changing canon because this is what keeps the Harry Potter fandom alive. Without us, Harry Potter would be dead - and there's no train to go back.
> 
> As always, after reading, a review is greatly appreciated.
> 
> Questions? I'll answer any you may have.  
> Nit-picky mistakes? I'll correct them immediately.  
> Want a tag added? Will do!
> 
>  
> 
> \- Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own imagination, and even that is severely influenced by everything around me. -


End file.
